Excimer lasers use a variety of different gases as a lasing medium. These gases can include, but are not limited to, F2, ArF, KrF, XeBr, XeCl or XeF. Each type of these gases can emit specific wavelengths of light when used as a lasing medium. However, the ability of the gas to sustain the lasing process typically diminishes with use and, as a result, requires replacement with fresh gas routinely. Moreover, each of these gases has a “shelf life” such that the gas within an excimer laser becomes stale within a given period of time regardless whether the excimer laser has been actively used or not. Hence, it is necessary to replace the stale gas with fresh gas under such conditions.